MIRAI
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Sasuke hace un recuento de lo que ha sido su vida desde que abandonó Konoha hasta su encuentro con Itachi. Ha comenzado a molestarle la soledad que tanto había deseado.


**MIRAI**

**-Futuro-**

**Uso o iwanaide, honto no koto o iinasai **_No mientas y di la verdad, por favor_

Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y permitió a su cuerpo relajarse, hacía tanto tiempo que no se daba ese lujo, hacía años que obligaba a su cuerpo a reposar solo un 40 el resto se mantenía alerta, a la espera de lo inevitable y a la víspera de capturar a su próxima victima antes de que él terminará siendo la presa; pero ahora sentía que si no lo dejaba descansar al 100 más tarde sería incapaz de dar el siguiente paso.

Lentamente y casi inconscientemente sus ojos se fueron cerrando ante una inoportuna soñolencia, percibió como los músculos de sus fuertes piernas se iban relajando y como su ahora cuerpo de hombre comenzaba a entrar en un estado de estupor, echó para atrás su cabeza recostándola sobre el respaldo mirando al techo; el bombeo de su corazón era tranquilo y armonioso, su respiración se sincronizó con el ambiente, su mente dejó de pensar en su venganza. Y los fantasmas del pasado que él mismo se había rehusado a aceptar tratando de sepultarlo entre el odio y la venganza comenzaron a rondarlo.

_-" Más te vale que salves a Sakura. Perdí todo una vez en la vida. No quiero volver a ver morir ante mis ojos a gente importante"- _

-Sakura-

Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella que ahora solo parecía un lejano recuerdo, una figura difusa entre el mar de sueños y recuerdos que eran su mente.

¿En realidad había existido una época en que se preocupó por alguien? ¿Era Sakura alguien importante en su vida? o al menos ¿Existía?.

Le sorprendió ese tipo de cuestionamiento pero empezaba a recordar, ahora esa chica comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Kunoichi de su aldea, cabello rosa, ojos de un asombroso color esmeralda, de un brillo y de una belleza que nunca había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera entre los incontables tesoros que Orochimaru tenía en sus bóvedas; lloraba con facilidad y muchas de esas lágrimas estaban implicadas con él.

Ahora la recordaba con total claridad, la primera mujer que con el tiempo había aprendido a querer.

-Primera...

No, eso no era cierto antes de ella había existido en su vida otra mujer a la cual había amado. Aún recordaba ese sentimiento, sabía que en ese entonces la amaba por sobre todas las cosas porque era ella quien siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa por las mañanas y lo despedía con otra por las noches, y ese día él había salido a su práctica llevándose con él su amorosa sonrisa pero nunca más fue despedido con un gesto similar.

_-"Sasuke, tu eres tu. Y cuando estoy a solas con tu padre, él solo habla de ti"- _

Su dulce voz la escuchó con total claridad llevada por el viento desde su pasado hasta esa sombría sala. Una irónica sonrisa asomo en su rostro, ya nunca sabría que era eso que decían de él.

_-"De que se ríe un chico que se ha torcido el tobillo"- _

_-"Estoy feliz porque mañana comienzo la academia"- _

Ese día mientras iba recostado sobre la espalda de su hermano ansiaba con fervor y entusiasmo el paso del tiempo y la venida del futuro.

-Mañana-

Alguna vez esa palabra tuvo un significado casi mágico para él; ahora carecía de todo valor sentimental, pues tan solo se trataba de algo que iniciaba con la llegada del sol y concluía con la venida de la luna. Dejó de interesarle el día en que vivía.

_-"Mis ojos ya se han abierto bastante tiempo. He visto más allá de mis tonterías, más allá de tener amigos y soñar con un futuro pacifico. _

_Por eso deje la aldea. Por eso buscó poder. _

_Mis sueños no son de futuro. Mis sueños son de pasado. Solo eso" _

Durante su última batalla con Naruto le había escupido esas palabras regocijándose ante el rostro de desesperación del ninja, seguro que nadie había hecho alguna vez algo como lo que él hizo. Abandonar su aldea, burlarse de la sarta de palabras bonitas que todos le dedicaban al genio Uchiha, salir a perseguir sus sueños, volverse un ser despreciaba y solitario para consumar su venganza, nunca nadie se había atrevido a imitarlo, porque todos eran unos cobardes.

Al diablo con la amistad del estúpido de Naruto, Sakura podría seguir guardando ese amor y buenos deseos para él o podía seguir llorando eso de poco le importaba, y que reconfortante había sido burlarse de Kakashi, el hombre había sido idiota al pensar que eran iguales y si en esos momentos se encontraba lamentándose por ello él se alegraba.

Sabía de sobra que la única persona que debía de estar presente en su mente durante los días y procurarle pesadillas por las noches era su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, aquel hombre que así como lo había admirado con esa misma magnitud lo odiaba.

Desde él instante en que suplicó por su vida y él se lo concedió se juró a si mismo no volver a arrodillarse ante nadie, nunca más lloraría y el que tendría que suplicar clemencia sería otro; nunca él.

Siempre se había lamentado pedir que no lo matarán y tanto más se lamentaba con esa misma fuerza deseaba haber muerto ese día, junto a sus padres. Aunque, para que mentirse una parte de él murió en aquella noche de luna llena.

Su vida era una ironía, estaba tan desapegado a ella que le daba lo mismo si moría dentro de unas horas o hasta pasado diez años siempre y cuando viera primero caer a Itachi, después de que eso pasara iría sin chistar al infierno a reunirse con él y torturarlo eternamente. Pero así como renegaba de ella, por más mañanas al abrir los ojos añoraba con mayor fuerza el volver a respirar y agradecía sin saber por que o a quien el seguir con vida.

Y cuando sentía que una tenue llama comenzaba a arder en su pecho acumulaba más odio contra él y contra su hermano para acallar ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero mientras lo conseguía sentía como la duda crecía dentro de su conciencia y siempre se preguntaba si en realidad lo único que deseaba era permanecer por siempre en su aldea, al lado de tanta gente que había conocido, volverse un ninja sobresaliente y llevar una vida pacifica. Descubrir que sus sueños si estaban enfocados hacía el futuro y que su pasado solo era eso, un triste recuerdo que por más que insistiera nunca nada volvería a ser como antes.

Se sentía humillado y vacío al pensar de nuevo en ese tipo de cosas. Él era Sasuke Uchiha único sobreviviente de su clan, con un único objetivo, un único propósito en su vida y no debía desviarse de él, se odio al sentir ese fuego que quemaba en su pecho como hacía tiempo que no lo sentía y se odio más al darse cuenta que aún podía llorar y arrepentirse, porque aún no era muy tarde para volver la vista atrás y regresar a casa.

**-"Sasuke"-**

La sensual voz de Karin llegó a él a través de la puerta, escuchó el crujir de la madera al abrirse y la dulce esencia femenina lo rodeó. Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer acercarse al suyo, pero esa vez no se pegó del todo como solía suceder antes de que la rechazara. No abrió los ojos pero sabía que Karin lo observaba con desconcierto.

**-"¿Que día es hoy?"- **

Su pregunta produjo que lo mirará con más interés, pero pasado el primer silencio le respondió.

**-"19 de Septiembre"- **

**-"Ya veo, así que era por eso. Más de dos años han pasado desde ese entonces"- **

Habló para si mismo ignorando la presencia de la mujer a su lado que con cada minuto su curiosidad aumentaba.

Ese día se cumplían dos años desde que se formará el equipo 7, seguramente en ese tiempo no pensó recordar la fecha pero finalmente comprendía el porque la introspección a sus recuerdos, porque si se iba más allá de ese tiempo descubriría que había pasado un año más de la muerte de sus padres.

Suspiró cansado y la mujer vio como su cabello azabache se alzaba unos segundos antes de caer cubriendo parte de su apuesto rostro.

Aún no, se recordó, todavía quedaba mucho camino que recorrer antes de encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano y ajustar cuentas. Cada vez estaba más cerca de consumar su venganza lo sabía porque cada día su sangre hervía con más fuerza, el viejo temor que le tenía se convertía en ansias por tenerlo de frente y su adrenalina se acumulaba a la espera de ser liberada.

Se relamió los labios ansioso por verter la sangre de Itachi y demostrarle su devastador poder.

La mujer a su lado escuchó una enfermiza risa brotar de los labios de Sasuke y frunció el ceño como hacía cada que era incapaz de entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

La espera ya se había prolongado por mucho tiempo, los años perdidos no habían sido otra cosa que un fugaz respiró para Itachi que el mismo Sasuke había permitido pero se había cansado de esperar, su cuerpo imploraba esa batalla, sus mano anhelaban ser las que terminarán con la vida de ese bastardo, su nariz ansiaba aspirar el aroma de su sangre fresca recién derramada y sus odios ardían en deseos de escucharlo gemir de dolor.

**-"Vamos Karin..."-** Se dirigió por fin a la mujer, se puso de pie avanzó unos pasos antes de mirarla por atrás de hombro y con una inexplicable alegría que por un momento la asustó le habló.

**–"Es hora de ir a cazar comadrejas"-**

La chica seguía sin entender lo que pasaba con él con todo fue presa fácil de su varonil porte y contagiada por su seguridad asintió a su petición, se puso de pie de un salto y salió primero que él esperándolo en el umbral.

Sasuke avanzó tomándose su tiempo, recordando una última cosa. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más, Neji le había dicho la verdad a Naruto. Él se encontraba dentro de la oscuridad.

Pero aquello ya no le espantaba, se había acostumbrado a ella y hasta le tomo una especie de apreció. Pero se había equivocado al pensar que no tenía futuro pues en ese instante se encaminaba hacía él, hacía el futuro que por tanto tiempo había deseado alcanzar y ahora que el camino llegaba a su fin experimentaba algo que no le era fácil explicar.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta miró una última vez hacía la sala vacía asegurándose que en aquel sitió permaneciera su único y mejor amigo, acompañado del hombre que había sido más que un mentor para él y que junto a ellos, bajo sus cuidados permaneciera la persona que tanto amaba y deseaba volver a ver.

La puerta chirrió cuando se cerró y Sasuke reconoció que comenzaba a cansarse de su soledad y el deseo de regresar con sus seres queridos abarcaba cada vez más espacio en su corazón.

Pero primero había un última cosa por hacer. Se recordó al salir de la cueva y ser recibido por el calor del día.

* * *

_Letra cursiva son textos sacados del anime en sus respectivos capitulos. _

_**Itachi;** tengo entendido que significa comadreja, así que espero se haya entendido mi alusión_.

El resultado de una inesperada inspiración me gusto para que solo quedará en un simple recuerdo por parte de Sasuke, aunque por otro lado también se me antoja para ser un fic largo pero el problema lo encuentro en que no me imagino con demasiada claridad que pasará después con Sasuke. Por eso no digo ni prometo más, aunque si verán en otro capitulo a Sakura y la meditación de sus actos.

Ojala les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


End file.
